Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha
by Roy Un
Summary: Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Já não posso respirar. – Que merda é isso? – pergunta, olhando-me e com aquela folha de papel em mãos – Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha – lê em voz alta e quero... morrer. AU. S&S. Drabbles/Oneshot
1. Dez: Seus olhos

**Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha**

_by: viribiri_

_translate: Roy-chan_

* * *

_Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Já não posso respirar. __– Que merda é isso?_ _– pergunta, olhando-me e com aquela folha de papel em mãos _– _Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha _– _lê em voz alta e quero... morrer. AU. S&S_

* * *

_._

_Eu quero estar apaixonada – porque me sinto bem._

_Eu quero te odiar _–_ porque me incendeia._

_Já não quero te amar _– _tem começado a doer, mas, ainda assim, me sinto bem._

_._

* * *

_._

**Dez: Seus olhos**

Suspirei tratando de me enfocar no que devia fazer. Para ser sincera, não tinha a mais puta idéia, mas tinha algo a ver com números e eles nunca haviam sido muito amigos meus, por assim dizer. Jamais, na realidade.

Pequei meu telefone celular, consciente de que perderia tempo valioso e de que terminaria pedindo que alguém, por caridade, deixasse que eu copiasse seu trabalho.

Comecei a revisar pastas e fotografias que tinham vários meses guardados ali. Não o pude o evitar, e terminei olhando a ele. Possuía muitas fotos dele, comigo ou só, mas, as que mais desfrutava eram as que eu saía junto a ele.

Com minha cabeça perdida entre muitas besteiras, sobretudo, em um filme que havia visto recentemente, me repeti que Sasuke Uchiha não merecia que o amasse tanto. E mais, o odiava.

– Seu cabelo é curioso – me disse – e seus olhos, quem tem olhos assim? Nem tem o que dizer de seus... – sorri como uma estúpida olhando aos olhos do garoto da fotografia.

Peguei uma caneta e um papel, sentindo-me absurdamente estúpida – ainda mais – e anotei «Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha» como encabeçado na folha, que permanecia sem nenhuma mancha de tinta, salvo pelo título.

Comecei pelo dez, uma absurda conta regressiva, caso se em algum momento decidisse voltar atrás. Jamais havia mantido uma conversa longa com ele, nada civilizada, assim que imaginei que poderia dizer na cara o muito que o "odiava". Todo mundo o sonha, não é assim? Conseguir dizer «te amo», «te odeio» sem covardia. Pois bem, eu o ensaiaria.

* * *

«**10. Seus olhos**»

Sasuke. Não acredito que tenha alguma idéia do muito, mais do muito, que odeio seus olhos. Sim, o faço, ainda que pareça pouco possível. E quer saber o por quê? Não o acredito, mas ainda assim te digo: me aborrecem sempre que os miro... bom, cada vez que, por erro me olhas. Mariposas se esvoaçam em meu estômago e sinto que poderia morrer. São tão escuros, profundos e hipnotizantes. Os detesto com toda a minha alma! Se ainda tenho alma. Fazem-me te amar, te adorar tanto... sobretudo, quando me olha com arrogância. Seu belo par de olhos negro s. Minha perdição pessoal. Absurdamente, espero que me olhe, ainda que os odeie... pretendo queimar-me viva, arder nesse fogo que sinto... cada vez que por erro que olhas.

.

_Se deixares de respirar, eu também o faço, é que estou me asfixiando, mas você nem se dá conta._

_._

* * *

_Ohayo! Voltei mais cedo trazendo comigo uma coleção de drabbles/one-shots da lindissíma _**viribiri**, _que lindamente me permitiu traduzi-las. _

_E aí, o que acharam? Serão ao todo 11 capítulos divertidíssimos! _

_Aguardo suas reviews, e lembrem-se... quanto mais reviews, mais rápidos serão postados os capítulos._

_Beijos, Roy-chan._

___._

___Reviews?_

___._


	2. Nove: Seu sorriso

**Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha**

_by: viribiri_

_translate: Roy-chan_

* * *

_Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Já não posso respirar. __– Que merda é isso?_ _– pergunta, olhando-me e com aquela folha de papel em mãos _– _Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha _– _lê em voz alta e quero... morrer. AU. S&S_

* * *

_._

_Se me olhas assim, vou me desesperar;_

_É que são seus olhos, não olhe nada mais;_

_Enterra-me uma vez mais, pouco a pouco e lentamente;_

_Se é que vai me matar, sorria para mim, será o suficiente._

.

* * *

**Nove: Seu sorriso**

**.**

Odiar uma pessoa se diz que é fácil. O que há dos fundamentos para isso? Pois bem, despertei de muito mau humor na manhã seguinte ao começar essa lista. Tão simples como que havia quebrado minha cabeça tentando pensar em algo que acrescentar-lhe, sem resultados agradáveis. Os olhos de Sasuke me haviam deixado louca durante a noite e, isso era tudo o que tinha. Necessitava com urgência o número nove, e chegar ao um antes de morrer.

Terminei por tomar uma ducha, arrumar-me e me encaminhar a escola com um gosto ruim na boca. Eu e minhas idéias estúpidas com a dita lista. Para minha desgraça, era demasiado teimosa e estava decidida a termina-la. Dez coisas. Fácil, não? É Sasuke Uchiha de quem falo! Depois de tudo... ele é _ele_. Sempre o seria.

Caminhava distraidamente à escola, quando ao alçar a vista, me topei justo com o dono dos orbes negros «apelido idiota, Sakura» me disse. Senti o calor quase de imediato e era que me havia ruborizado com nada mais que vê-lo. Que merda é esse efeito?

Suspirei, passei ao seu lado sem dizer nem uma só palavra, tão somente o olhei e ele esboçou uma mui torcida careta. Levantei uma sobrancelha antes de deixar-lo para trás por completo. A única «dose de Sasuke» que podia ter, eram esses encontros casuais a base de olhá-lo e nada mais. Não assistíamos à mesma aula.

* * *

A meia manhã, ao ter que caminhar pelo corredor da morte, voltei a ruborizar-me ao me encontrar com Naruto, um dos meus melhores amigos... acompanhado de... sim, _Sasuke_.

– Olá, Naruto! – cumprimentei, sorrindo e com a vista periférica posta somente em Sasuke...

– Olá, Sakura-chan! – respondeu efusivamente. Sasuke, ao seu lado, inclinou a cabeça até mim quanto o olhei diretamente... e a careta que havia visto voltou a aparecer. Um sorriso, o que parecia e tinha que ser-lo, era o _seu sorriso_.

Freneticamente e ignorando Ino, que era minha melhor amiga, apanhei meu caderno favorito e o abri em uma _página especial_. Ignorei tudo o mais, para rabiscar o número nove.

* * *

«**9. Seu sorriso**»

Sasuke. Odeio seu sorriso. Ponto final. Porque isso o que você faz não é um sorriso, isso é uma careta arrogante. Se deixo de respirar pelo seu olhar, me torno idiota pelo seu sorriso. Saiba que, ainda que não deseje, o odeio com todo o meu ser.

O esboça como uma brincadeira silenciosa. Você zomba de mim, certo? Claro. O odeio tanto... – e já ficou claro – porque me faz sorrir como uma idiota estúpida, porque me ruborizo automaticamente, porque meu coração se acelera e porque... porque... porque sim! Por uma vez, somente uma, queria um sorriso – esse que somente você faz – que fosse sincero, que fosse só... para mim.

* * *

.

_Queria te odiar, e você sabe que o tento, mas se me olhas assim... esqueço tudo, e morro._

.

* * *

_Ohayo, minna! Como foi o final de semana?_

_Enfim, como prometido, aqui está o segundo capítulo. E já pergunto: o que acharam?_

_Estive um pouco incerta de postá-lo ou não, visto que houve poucas reviews no capítulo anterior e não sabia dizer se a história foi ou não aceitada. Mas como houve reviews e – me sentiria mal de não continuar já que algumas pessoas se interessaram pela história – havia prometido esta atualização._

_Como sempre, alguns possíveis erros puderam haver passado por mim durante a revisão, então me avisem. Vejo vocês na próxima atualização._

_Beijos, Roy-chan c:_

_._

_._

_._

_Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Oito: Seu cabelo

**Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha**

_by: viribiri_

_translate: Roy-chan_

* * *

_._

_Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Já não posso respirar. __– Que merda é isso?_ _– pergunta, olhando-me e com aquela folha de papel em mãos _– _Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha _– _lê em voz alta e quero... morrer. AU. S&S_

_._

* * *

_._

_Prenda-me, faça o por mim._

_Ama-me, que igualmente vou a morrer._

_._

* * *

_._

**3. Seu cabelo**

.

Você é a eterna zombação da minha vida, você e seu sorriso irritante. Você, completamente você, nada mais e nada menos. Por acaso queria algo mais? Claro que queria que caísse, para que pudesse rir de mim. Esta noite não, carinho, hoje você cairá comigo.

Estava perdendo a cabeça, ficando louca, minuto a minuto. Não poderia me negar ainda que quisesse fazê-lo. Não prestei demasiada atenção às minhas aulas, a verdade, é que não podia deixar de pensar no caderno com a odiosa lista que havia começado. Ia terminá-la, pelo meu bem. Tinha que chegar ao um, antes de morrer.

Vamos, não havia nada de mal em fazer uma lista sobre coisas que odeio dele. Poderia fazê-la de qualquer um, mas ele... ele era e _é_ diferente. Ao menos para mim, mas não era que eu conte parcialmente no que se refere à Sasuke.

Vi-me tentada a arrancar essa folha do caderno umas vinte vezes no dia, pelo menos que lembre, não é que as houvesse contado. Resistia-me cada vez que voltava a ler-las.

Por que razão havia acreditado que fazer uma lista fosse uma boa ideia? Para me sentir como a protagonista de uma dessas comédias românticas, onde ao final ela fica com o garoto dos seus sonhos? Vamos, isso não era possível. «Idiota, Sakura, idiota» me dizia, nervosamente.

Não soube a razão e não era que me houvesse posto a averiguá-la, no curto descanso de minhas aulas, saí para tomar ar livre com meu caderno em mãos, era perigoso que alguém o visse.

Então o vi: estava parado próximo as escadas, apoiando-se no corrimão enquanto olhava para todos, mal-humorado, como sempre. O sol brilhava intensamente e meu coração afundou. O cabelo de Sasuke, sua cabeleira perfeita de cor negra brilhava levemente com alguns raios de sol que claramente se pousavam sobre ele como se fosse uma carícia, (a eterna zombação de minha vida) ou eu estava louca ou brilhava... azul. Azul? «Quando você se tornou daltônica, Sakura? A cor azul forma parte do daltonismo? Não, não acredito nisso» me disse.

Sem pensar duas vezes e rindo tontamente, abri o caderno e abaixo do nove, anotei o oito.

* * *

.

**«8. Seu cabelo**»

Sasuke. Não acredito que te interesse saber o porquê do meu ódio para com o seu cabelo, este traço seu pode parecer estúpido, mas, odeio seu cabelo. Seu cabelo é uma razão muito tediosa, e simples. Em primeiro lugar, o que acontece com o seu penteado? O que diabos você pensa? Tem algum complexo ou obsessão com patos? A forma que adota seu cabelo, esses picos perfeitamente quietos... me faz suspirar. E o odeio! Vamos, é estúpido suspirar pelo cabelo de alguém. Acima de tudo, seu cabelo é negro, um negro intenso... e parece ser azul. Você é realmente tão vaidoso para fazer reflexos azuis?

O que daria eu para poder tocar seu cabelo, é um simples sonho puro, com certeza é suave... com certeza cheira bem, o que daria?

Fácil: Minha própria vida. O qual é absurdo, e por isso mesmo o odeio tanto. Ponto final.

_._

_Levo seu coração, em meu coração. O levo a todas as partes, aonde vou, você vai, e já não posso suportar._

_._

* * *

_Ohayo! A cá estou de volta, trazendo esta super atualização!_

_Girls, peço desculpas pelo atraso nas postagens, mas tive meu computador vendido – snif snif – e espero que entendam que este "pequeno" detalhe me atrasou e muito. Como a venda dele foi muito repentina, e bota repentina nisso, não tive tempo de salvar todos os meus arquivos e com isso quero dizer que tudo o que eu havia traduzido foi perdido. Este capítulo já era para ter sido postado há algumas semanas, mas enfim... vou demorar um pouco para atualizar novamente._

_Estou fazendo uso do computador do meu primo que "amavelmente", me deixou pegá-lo emprestado._

_Além disso, nessa próxima semana iniciam-se as terríveis semanas de provas e, estando já no final do ano vocês já devem imaginar a importância de se sair bem nelas, certo? E também preciso me preparar para um exame que irei prestar para entrar em uma escola técnica, a Etec, mas deixemos isso de lado pelo momento... c:_

_AAWN, adorei todas as reviews! Sério mesmo! Em breve estarei respondendo-as. Fiquei sumamente surpresa com a quantidade de reviews recebidas no capítulo anterior e por isso... OBRIGADA! Fiquei muito emocionada, juro! Tinha comentários tão fofos... _

_Acho que já vou ficar por aqui, e novamente, OBRIGADA PELAS LINDAS REVIEWS!_

_Beijos, Roy-chan c:_

_._

_Lembrem-se: um review é um sorriso._

_Você sorriria pra mim?_

_C:_

_._


End file.
